


The Misadventures of Mariella

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Original Work
Genre: Babies, Body Horror, F/M, Ghosts, Human, Mexican Horror, Skeletons, Surreal, Toddlers, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Instead of taking place in Santa Ana, California, the Ramirez Family has moved to Miracle City for about 3 months. And while getting settled with there new life; Mariela Ramirez, the only daughter in the family, has come across new friends. But the strangest one's she's met are a creepy ghost girl and a skeleton who can do scariest tricks. See what adventures the strange creatures and the Ramirez's will embark on!





	1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, this is MarimenCarmen2 here saying that what I'm planning to do here is a El Tigre and The Amazing World of Mariela crossover series called "The Misadventures of Mariela". Here's the summary:  
In this AU, the Ramirez Family have moved over from California to Miracle City about 3 months ago.Her older sister, Gabi is feeling very stressed and uneasy about her new life in Miracle City and having new friends.But one day while going to the cemetery, she was scared by 2 weird strangers who turn out to be a creepy girl and a skeleton! With these new friends, Mariela, her older sister, Frida, Manny, Graciela and Jacobo. will embark on living with the difficulties of normal life and going on surreal adventures.

Major ET Characters: Manny Rivera, Frida Suarez, Grandpapi Rivera, Rodolfo Rivera, Graciela, Jacobo etc.

Major TAWOM Characters: Mariela, Gabi, etc.

Genres: Surreal Horror, Black Comedy,Slice of Life, Friendship, Family.


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I just wanted to say sorry for the long wait for the prologue, I just had too much to think about when trying to think about some ideas. I have too much to think about and even need sometime to plan which episodes of ET and stories of TAWOM to adapt here, so until I work it out, this story may take a while.

There was a car in the middle of the Miracle City driving around. Inside the car contained a family of 4 people; 1 father, 1 mother, and 2 sisters.  
The mother was named Carolina Ramirez. She was concerned about their new home. “I still can’t believe that you had to get a job transfer here at Miracle City. Do you know the street was haunted by ghosts?” said Carolina.

“I know, I really hate to move.” A black haired man named Jose told his wife.

A dark brown-haired baby named Mariela wearing an lavender shirt and white pants who babbled about moving to a new place.

“Well I for once side with Mariela, It’s unbelievable that we had to move out into the city, I LITERALLY had to leave all my friends, my school, my good old life!” said Gabi.

For the Ramirez's, it was like a miracle. But what they didn’t notice was a skeletal hand coming out from under the grave without anyone looking.

Mariela said "Uh-oh?" 

Soon, after driving down the street they stop at the apartment. “Guys welcome to our new home. 

After getting out, they see a blue haired teenage girl with goggles wearing a white shirt over her red dress and wearing black mary jane shoes. When she saw that there were some new neighbors, “Are you the new neighbors who bought this house?”

She had never seen a girl that looked so beautiful and angelic, her voice was even heartwarming every time she spoke.She answered. “Yes?”  
“My name is Frida Suarez, Frida Suarez.” She then bent down to Mariela, “And who might you be cute little nina?”

Mariela blushed by Frida’s compliment and making her shy as well. Gabi then rudely separates them and tells Frida “Her name’s Mariela.”

Frida didn’t flinch from that, considering she’s used to this and asks “And you are??”

Gabi states “Gabriela Ramirez, Gabi Ramirez, she’s my sister.” She reluctantly asks, “So you seem……..young, how old are you exactly?”

“Oh, only 13.” Gabi’s jaw dropped  
Meanwhile, deep within the cemetery of Miracle City, noises were heard. Another was heard as if someone clicks on something. Soon music started to play and it was a famous song from 2007 by Humanwine called “Wake Up”.

“That was awesome! I can’t believe we did that under 3 minutes!”

This sounded like a group of people that we’re celebrating their first victory ever. They even sounded young as if they were teenagers, which they are, but they actually turn out to also be something stranger and not even human, they’ve revealed to be strange creatures!

“Man how dope was that!?!” The skeleton asked wearing an black hat while running with The Grudge parody girl. His name was Jacobo.

Just then the girl with long black hair named Graciela.She was the one who even played the song by Humanwine. “If you didn’t want to stick around for them to see you, then why were you willing to haul his butt around back there to scare mortals, what were you thinking?!”


	3. Baby's Day Out (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credit goes me and writeroffanfiction for helping me with this. Properties goes to Nickelodeon.

PRESENT DAY

It was a typical Saturday noon at the Ramirez house. The parents were in the kitchen preparing for dinner, and Grandpapi was watching a horror movie with Mariela.

"Try not to scare Mariela, she's only a baby!" Manny warned.

 

"Like I said, but lately weird things have been happening throughout the city. First, there were these zombies rising from their graves, then there have been monster sightings that people say been going on around town, and then-" Grandpapi was interrupted by Gabi and the rest of the girls entering the house from the front door.

Mariela just snapped to attention as she saw her sister enter the house.

"Gabi!" She crawled and hugged Gabi's leg.

"Auggh, Papi Mariela hugged my leg again!" Gabi shouted.

Grandpapi continues, "So yeah Mariela hugged her sister's leg, 

He was interrupted again when Frida came in through the door next. 

Later that day at the old house

"Hey, guys." Right now, Manny walked into the room with a worried look on his face.

"Manny?!" Jacobo and Graciela said in unison.

Manny sighed to himself, "Guys, we have a problem."

"It's actually about my friends, a teenager, and her younger sister," Manny asked.

When it became nighttime, the kids were getting everything prepared to go to a abandoned place while Gabi went down to talk to their parents.

Pretty soon, Frida and the Ramirez siblings were outside and went into Miracle City Cemetery.

Soon, Manny arrived at an old playground, "Okay guys, I'm here!" Graciela and Jacobo, dropped from the trees surrounding the playground, "Marisol, you too!"

"Yay" Marisol said

"Mama Dada!" Mariela said.

Uh-oh said Marisol.

"You guys wake the baby up?!" Manny sounded very concerned.

"Yeah, but it wasn't my fault!" Christian said out of instinct.

Manny had face-palmed in disappointment, "What on Earth am I going to do with you guys?"

Christian was about to give a literal answer, but Graciela stopped him, "DON'T!"

Manny just shook his head at their predicaments, all of them unaware that a certain someone was watching them, 'Ghosts and skeletons?! Manny's found them?!' Mariela thought and was freaked out. She was ready to run to her sister, that's when she accidentally stepped on a twig.

"Uh-oh," Mariela said.

Manny and the strange creatures spotted Mariela from the side of the building, "Mariela?!"

Mariela tried to run away but a bola quickly shut down that idea.Jacobo then approached right in front of Mariela, "You-you're just a human!"

"AAAAHHHHH!" Mariela yelled back currently freaking out about this until she passed out.

"Crud," Manny said in worry by the fact that Mariela had saw ghosts, skeletons and strange creatures.

To Be Continued…


End file.
